Conventionally, there are provided various video display apparatuses which enable viewing of 3D video. In such a video display apparatus, for example, a user is enabled to perceive 3D video (stereoscopic video) with use of left-eye video and right-eye video based on binocular parallax.
In general, most of video contents, which are provided by recording media such as DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs), or most of video contents, which are received via broadcast or networks, are video content data including 2D video. In order to view 3D video by using such video content data, various techniques have been proposed for converting 2D video to 3D video.
However, video content data includes not only 2D video which is an object of conversion to 3D video, but also video data which is not an object of conversion to 3D video. For example, video content data, which is provided by a DVD, etc., includes menu display data, as well as main title data. The video content data for menu display includes, for example, video data, the display of which is changed by a user operation, as well as video data for displaying menu option items and background video. An example of the video data, the display of which is changed by a user operation, is data which is displayed in accordance with the position of an option item of the menu (data of, e.g. highlight display for indicating a current option item), which is managed separately from video data which is an object of conversion to 3D video.
When 2D video is converted to 3D video, parallax images for the right eye and the left eye are generated based on, e.g. 2D video. Thus, if the parallax images and a highlight display, which is not converted to 3D video, are mixed and displayed, a displacement occurs. Specifically, the display position of an option item of the menu displayed as 3D video is displaced from the display position of a highlight display for indicating a current option item. In this case, it is not easily understood which option item is indicated by the display position of the highlight display, and a problem occurs in the user's operation of designating a desired option item from the menu.